


Damn It Connor

by that_squishy_robot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 26 year old human rookie Connor, 40 year old clean cut Hank, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First thing I write for this fandom is porn, Human AU, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Snow, alternative universe, this was a thing, trying to create a whole AU, unrealistic set up, wrote this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_squishy_robot/pseuds/that_squishy_robot
Summary: Where Hank has to dig a half frozen Connor from the snow, and they have sex afterwards. That's it. That's the plot...





	Damn It Connor

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write a human AU, where Cole is alive Hank is younger and Connor is human. Although I have no idea what I'm doing, so have this instead.

“Damn it Connor.” Hank growled, shoving and ice cold, sopping wet detective in the back of his car.

He barely knew what happened. One moment he and Connor were scoping out the partial decayed warehouse for evidence, the next his partner was buried in the closest thing you could get to an avalanche in Detroit. 

Hank could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. The fear he felt as he dug a half-frozen Connor out of the snow. He shoved the thought away, planning to drown the worry out with a glass of Black Lamb when this was over. 

He jumped into the back of the car with Connor, only moving away from him to lean into the front to get the car on and get the heat running. 

There was no time to get Connor back to his home. Not like this, they had to get him warmed up before anything else.

“Hey Con, you still with me?” He asked, patting the side of his face to wake him up.

“M’ right here, Lieutenant.” Connor’s teeth were chattering, but that was good. It meant he was starting to warm up.

“Good. That’s good. Don’t go anywhere, ok?” The only response he got was a weak nod. 

“Alright. We need to get you out of these wet clothes, or you’re not going to warm up. You good with that?”

Another weak nod.

Hank carefully pulled the sopping wet sweater off of Connor, with absolutely no help from the man in question.

Connor’s freckles dotted different places across his chest, which was the answer to a question Hank never knew he asked.

Of course, his next question was how far down these freckles went exactly. 

Nope. No. Not going there. The last thing they needed was for him to have a hard on for his much younger, very attractive partner. Especially when said partner was on the verge of freezing to death.

Repressing his feelings as usual, he pulled Connor’s shoes and socks off, then went for the pants. And what do you know. Connor doesn’t wear underwear. Fucking perfect.

Hank wasn’t a religious man, but he had to know what kind of creator would make a man such damn pretty, and then put him stark naked in the back of his car.

Connor was so fucking tall and lean. His legs were so long, and would look so great wrapped around Hank’s waist as he jerked off that pretty…

Again, not going there. He shrugged off his jacket pulling it over Connor’s shoulders. At least it would give Hank some piece of mind.

“Come on kid. Arms in the sleeves.” 

Connor did what he was told, and boy had Hank never been more wrong in his entire life. Because here Connor was wearing nothing but Hank’s jacket that was way too big on him. Lord help him. 

“Lieutenant, please.” Connor mumbled, breaking Hank from all of his wet dreams combined.

“Hey. I’m right here. What do you need?” He asked softly. Hank was normally rougher on Connor. He was rough on all rookies. They were all so stupid and needed someone to keep them out of trouble. Connor especially. 

However, right now he needed someone to comfort him. 

Connor held his arms out to Hank, and it took him an embarrassingly long moment to realize he was asking to share body heat. He slid his arms into the jacket around Connor’s bare back and pulled him against his chest. It’s funny, Hank hadn’t realized he’d been damned to hell.

~~~  
It had been an hour before Connor’s shivering had stopped, and another fifteen minutes before he had come back to himself. Hank had dozed off for a bit as well, the warmth of the car leading him into a relatively peaceful nap. It was a good thing they had stopped for gas before coming here. 

Connor mumbled something into his chest, not bothering to get up and move, and maybe Hank wasn’t complaining.

Although Connor was still very much naked and wearing nothing but his jacket. His hair had also lost its typical slick back style and he now had curls falling over his forehead. 

“How you feeling, partner?” Hank asked, trying to crack his back, as he was way too old to be laying in a car or any extended amount of time.

“Like I was buried alive.” Connor dead panned.

Hank barked out a laugh, patting his hand over his back. He still felt cold, but it was certainly getting better. The color was at least coming back to his skin. “Well it could have been worse. What if I had let you go alone, like you wanted?

“At least I would have saved myself the embarrassment for being laid out naked in your car.”

“Death before dishonor?” Hank offered.

“Exactly.” 

Hank pulled himself to sit up better and tried to gently push Connor off him. They needed to get into a warm building, with even warmer clothes. He couldn’t keep maintaining these creepy fantasies of his. 

“Wait.” Connor mumbled into his chest. “Just for a few more minutes.”

“Kid. We’ve got to get you out of here. You’re not going to get any warmer just laying out here like this.”

“I’m pretty warm like this.” 

“Well, imagine how much warmer you’ll be in a bed.”

“Are you going to be there?” Connor asked, moving to look up at him with those big doe eyes of his.

“Connor…” Hank started. He already knew that if this went any farther, he wasn’t going to stop. 

Connor brought Hank’s hand up to his face, pressing against his cheek. “Your hands are warm. You’re really fucking warm, Lieutenant. I…”

“Spit it out kid.” Because Hank couldn’t take much more of this. It was going to give him a heart attack and he was only forty. 

“I’m cold, exhausted and don’t want to go home to an empty apartment.” Connor admitted. 

“You know we can’t…”

But Connor was done talking apparently. He leaned up and brushed his cold chapped lips against Hank’s. It was so light, barely even there.

However, that was enough for Hank, he pulled Connor into his lap, dragging him into an almost bruising kiss. He could never say no to the kid’s puppy eyes. And fuck, he really should be saying no. He should be pushing the kid out of his lap, dropping him off at home, and then going to his own house for a cold shower and fuck ton of alcohol. He should be telling Connor that this wasn’t appropriate. That Hank was his commanding officer. 

Plus, how the fuck did Connor not know that he could do better than an old cop nearly twice his age?

“We can stop. If you really want to. But I don’t. I really fucking don’t Lieutenant.”

If Hank was anywhere near coherent right now, he would stop, but how the hell was he supposed to say no to his criminally attractive partner? Honestly Hank should be happy he lasted as long as he did, with the man crawling into his lap and all.

Hank pulled Connor into another rough kiss, preferring to give his answer this way, rather than make this awkward conversation last any longer. He was still so fucking cold, and Hank wanted nothing more than to warm him up in every way possible.

He licked Connor’s bottom lip, asking for an entrance, which was happily given him by the man in question.

It felt so good to taste him, to feel him opening up to Hank with no hesitation.

There was still something in the back of Hank’s mind, telling him what a bad idea this was. That he should put a stop to this. But then again, Hank was certainly not thinking with his brain at this point, because Connor moaned, rolling his naked hips into Hank’s. The act made any coherent thought fly out the window.

His hands were suddenly in Hank’s shirt, trying to pull apart the buttons.

“Mmm… Fuck. Connor, wait.” Hank mumbled, pushing his overly enthusiastic partner back.

Connor simply whined, chasing his lips for another kiss.

“I said wait damn it. We can’t do this here.”

“I fail to see why not. We’re halfway there already.” Connor said, giving him a look as if he was the biggest dumb ass on the planet.

“Why not?” Hank asked. “How about we’re both way too tall to try and fuck in the back of my car. We have no lube. Not to mention we’re technically in public domain. And frankly not all of us are hot shot rookies who won’t throw out their backs.”

Connor was still giving him the look.

Hank sighed, wrapping an arm around Connor’s back and bringing him in close. “If we wait, I can take you to a warm bed. Take my time getting you open and ready. Maybe I can fuck you from behind, as you grip the headboard and cry my name.”

“Fuck... Yeah… Ok.”  
~~~  
Connor had shoved Hank into the door as soon as they had made it inside. Honestly, Hank had forgotten how strong Connor actually was. Although he had seen the kid slam criminals into the ground like they were nothing, so he really shouldn’t be surprised.

Despite that, he reversed their positions, picking his partner up and pressing him back against the wall.

“Ah… Fuck. Fuck. Leu…”

“If you call me by my title while were fucking in my living room, I swear I will drop you right here.” Hank growled.

“Hank…”

“Good boy. Fuck. Let's get to a bed.” 

It may not have been the most graceful for journeys, but soon enough Hank was dropping a very naked Connor into his bed and crawling over him. He licked his way up Connor’s waist, to his chest, scraping his teeth over his nipple as he went.

“H-Hank.” Connor whined, pawing at his garishly patterned shirt. 

He was so responsive to anything Hank did, and boy if that didn't send all of his blood downward. “We’ll get there sweetheart.” However, that mind set didn’t last long, because there was no universe where Hank could say no to Connor’s puppy eyes.

Although, part of him wished that he had, as the only thing Connor was focusing on was his tattoos. Sure, they still looked pretty decent despite their age, but there were more pressing matters to deal with.

Hank grabbed the wrist of the hand that was currently exploring his chest piece and pinned it to the mattress above Connor’s head.

“Hank…” He was reaching down with his free hand to trace down the plush of Hank’s stomach down to his… “Christ! Hank… you’re… fuck. I don’t know if I can…” Connor mumbled, slowly pumping his hand up and down Hank’s cock.

“Connor.” Hank groaned, trying to form a coherent sentence, while those gorgeous hands were stroking him. “We don’t have to… fuck… if you don’t want to.” He cupped Connor’s jaw, tilting his head to the side to gently kiss down the side of his partner’s neck.

“No! I mean I want to. I really fucking want to. I just. Just need a minute.”

Hank pulled away from him, just long enough to reach into the nightstand and grab a bottle of lube.

Connor was already whining and trying to pull him back. 

“Calm down. I’m right here. Trust me, I’m not going anywhere.” Hank said, sliding back between those long gorgeous legs. “You sure you want to keep going?” He asked, spreading Connor’s legs to rest over his shoulders.

“Yes!”

Hank uncapped the lube, spending a rather generous amount over his fingers. They were going to need a lot of this was going to work.

But first he worked his way down to take Connor’s perfect cock into his mouth. He slowly slid down inch by inch. 

Hank liked to think that he was pretty good at blow jobs. At the very least Connor didn’t seem to have any complaints. Not with the way his fingers were gripping his hair, just barely on the side of painful.

“Ahh...Haaank.” 

He wanted to keep whispering words of encouragement to him, but he was sure the kid would want his mouth occupied in this way instead. 

While Connor was distracted, he slowly eased the tip of his thick lubed up finger into his hole.

“Oh. Oh god… fuck. Hank.”

Huh. Not as distracted as he thought. Although that was an easy fix. Hank kept pressing deep into Connor’s tight heat, taking all of the noises he made as an incentive to keep going. 

Once he managed to get past the knuckle, he pulled out fast and trust back in to hit that spot that would make Connor see stars.

Connor practically screamed, nails digging into Hank’s shoulder, leaving small indents in their wake.

He pulled off Connor’s cock, still thrusting his fingers into that tight little hole. “You wanna come from my fingers, Con?”

Connor shook his head. “No. I really want you to fuck me.” It was the most coherent sentence he said so far, so who was Hank to deny him?

He slowly pressed in a second finger, watching as Connor winced at the feeling.

“You good, sweetheart?”

“Yeah… your hands are just so fucking big. God, is there anything about you that isn’t big.”

“It won’t be my ego, if you keep talking that way.” 

Hank slowly started scissoring his two fingers, watching as Connor opened up to him.

“Hank… Ah...hah…”

“Relax Con. You’re doing a great job, but you’re so fucking tight. I don’t want to hurt you.”

The most he got from Connor at this point was a nod, but at least the kid had taken his advice about relaxing. He loosened just enough for Hank to slip in a third finger.

“Oh! Fuck. Fuck. Hank I can’t!” 

“You good? Wanna stop?”

“No! Keep going. Ah… it’s just a lot.”

“It’s alright. We’ll take our time.”

He continued stretching Connor out, alternating between two and three fingers. Once he could finally take four, Hank relented letting him take a break.

Connor was completely flushed from the chest up and breathing heavily into the pillow he had his face turned to.

Hank was actually proud of himself for getting this hot shot rookie so blissed out already. He leaned down to catch Connor’s lip in a deep kiss, slow enough that he could bite hit bottom lip.

“Haaank.”

“Still good?”

“Uh huh.”

“Hey, don’t get all fucked out on me now, we just started.” Hank chuckled, making sure to slick himself up with extra lube.

“You’re the one who’s taking so damn long.”

“You know, with how you are at the station, I should have expected you to be pushy here to.”

Connor simply rolled his eyes. “Fine, if you insist.”

In a quick move, Hank was suddenly the one on his back, and Connor was swinging a leg over his hips.

“How… How the fuck did you do that?”

Connor simply winked at him, and in that moment, Hank knew he was completely fucked. He pulled himself to sit up, so he could busy himself kissing his way up Connor’s neck.

“You wanna start?”

“Yeah…” Connor lined them up, and slowly started his way down. He was already gasping and whining as soon as the head of Hank’s cock slid in.

“Ahh...Fuck. Fuck.”

“Take it slow, I’ve got you.” Hank encouraged, kissing the side of his jaw.

Connor rolled his hips, taking just a bit more.

Hank would be lying if he said the sight of his partner stretched out on his cock, trying to take as much as he could, all while making small moans and whimpers, didn't make him want to come right then and there.

Connor finally forced himself all the way down, gasping as if all of the air had been taken from his lungs. He threw his arms around Hank’s shoulders, burying himself into the curve of his neck.

Hank held him back, feeling quite the same way as he practically couldn’t think after his cock was fully engulfed in Connor’s tight heat.

“Damn it Connor… What the hell were you thinking?” He groaned, trying to not think about fucking Connor into the mattress as hard has he could.

Connor couldn’t respond, only make small whimpering noises as he tried to adjust.

“Fuck. Don’t move, ok? We’ve got all night.” Hank said dragging his hands up and down Connor’s back.

He was so damn tight, and Hank was really really trying not to think about fucking him so hard he’d sob. Seeing his pretty hole so over stretched around him made that so much harder.

Connor tired rolling his hips just barely but lost the rhythm as soon as he started.

Hank still groaned at the movements, losing himself to the feeling of Connor around him. “Want me to try?” He asked, coxing Connor from hiding his face in the curve of his neck.

“Please.”

He carefully lifted Connor up, just enough to bring him back down in a shallow thrust. 

“Ah… fuck, keep going.” 

And of course, Hank did not need to be told twice.

He thrust up into to Connor softly at first, then slowly sped up until he was loose enough to take over.

Take over he did. He bounced himself up and down on Hank’s cock, gasping and whining the whole time. 

“Fuck. There you go Connor, keep going.”

“Hank!” Connor still kept a vice grip on his shoulders, and Hank knew he would have some pretty bad bruises after this. If only he cared about that fact.

He tilted Connor’s face back toward him, pulling him into a messy uncoordinated kiss. His partner was quick to recuperate only stopping to moan against his lips.

“Mmm. Connor.” Hank groaned dragging his blunt nails over his spine. “You’re doing so good.”

“Hank…”

“You’re amazing sweetheart. So perfect for me. Shit the things you do to me on a daily basis.”

“Fuck! Keep talking! Ah… Hank please!”

Whether it was a praise kink, or a voice kink, Hank didn’t know. However, he leaned close to Connor’s ear, whispering the filthiest things he could come up with and it certainly worked to his advantage. 

Connor was bouncing around on his cock as high and as fast as he could, before slamming back down.

Hank could see the beads of sweat slowly rolling down his neck and suddenly couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Connor into the mattress, pounding into him hard and fast. 

“Hank! Hank! Oh god!”

“Stay with me, Con.”

Connor wrapped his legs around Hank’s waist, unable to do much more than hold on for dear life. “Yes! Yes! Right there, Hank please.”

“You wanna come for me?” Hank asked in a low whisper against Connor’s jaw.

“Yes!”

Hank roughly thrust into him a few more times before Connor was choking on a sob and coming between their tightly pressed together bodies.

Connor was absolutely wrecked. He was panting and had unshed tears at the base of his eyes. It sent Hank right over the edge with him. He buried himself deep, before filling Connor.

It took him a moment to catch his bearings. His own orgasm being just as devastating. 

Connor was still clinging to him tightly. Hank tried to pull out, but his long legs locked him into place.

“Don’t!” He practically shouted. “Don’t… I can’t…”

“Shh. It’s alright.” Hank said, running his fingers through Connor’s mess of curls. “You did so well. Christ Connor. I didn’t think I could keep up with you there for a second.”

It took a moment for the two of them to come off of their high. Connor looked like he was going to pass out any second, and Hank couldn’t let that happen until they both had a shower, and clean sheets on the bed.

“Come on Kid. It’s going to be fucking uncomfortable for us to sleep like this.”

Connor nodded, loosening his hold on him.

“That’s it.” Hank said, as he slowly pulled out. Connor was already whimpering from the loss.

When he finally did pull out, a rush of come and lube dribbled out of Connor’s thoroughly stretched hole, onto the sheets.

Yep. They were definitely going to have to change the covers.

“Alright. Let’s go. Shower now, sleep later.” Hank said, carefully sliding an arm under Connor’s back and helping him sit up. 

“I don’t think I can.” He said, wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck, as if it was his place to stay from now on. “Can we please just go to sleep?” He asked, trying to give Hank his best puppy eyes.

“That’s not going to work, when I’m trying to do something to help you, Con.”

Despite the quiet protests, he pulled Connor across the hall, to the bathroom. He would have tried to carry the kid, if he hadn’t of been so fucked out himself.

The hot water was fucking bliss on Hank’s aching muscles. It had been a ridiculously long day, and he was ready to sleep for at least eighteen hours.

Connor was absolutely no help, instead opting to lean all of his weight on Hank instead. 

He wasn’t really complaining though. After all, who would say no to running their soapy hands all down their extremely attractive work partner? Certainly not Hank.

Once he managed to get the both of the clean and dry, he forced Connor into some dry clothes. After today, he certainly wasn’t going to let the kid sleep naked.

Of course, after that he had to keep him away from the bed, so he could lay down a set of fresh sheets.

“Alright kid, come on we’ve got a long day tomorrow.” Hank said pulling back the covers.

“Fucking finally.” Connor groaned, sliding in a curling up next to Hank.

“You know we’re going to have to have a long fucking talk about this, right?”

“That sounds like a future problem.”


End file.
